


Комбинаторика

by Chmonder, ST_Discovery_20XX (StarTrek_Universe)



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chmonder/pseuds/Chmonder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX
Summary: Групповой секс, двойное проникновение, элементы BDSMAU, в котором по мицелию могут перемещаться не только миррорный и прайм Стамецы, но и оба Хью.
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Mirror Paul Stamets, Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets, Mirror Hugh Culber/Mirror Paul Stamets, Mirror Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Kudos: 6





	Комбинаторика

**Author's Note:**

> Групповой секс, двойное проникновение, элементы BDSM
> 
> AU, в котором по мицелию могут перемещаться не только миррорный и прайм Стамецы, но и оба Хью.

— Почему ты пошел вслед за ним?

Дельта имперского врача и практикующего садиста Калбера поблескивает иссиня-черным, пока он перехватывает запястья Стамеца тугим широким ремнем.

Хью Калбер, ведущий хирург на «Дискавери», сильным, но бережным толчком опускает частично обездвиженного Пола на колени.

— У меня не было выбора: после того, как мне свернули шею, меня забросило в мицелий, а когда меня наконец спасли, эта способность путешествовать осталась на все время, как потом оказалось.

Калбер смотрит на своего двойника из другой реальности, похожей на пряничный домик.

— Наши специалисты многое бы отдали за тебя на лабораторном столе.

— Это не нужно никому из нас. Раз уж на то пошло, ты перебил немало людей, пока смог добиться корректных перемещений по мицелию для себя и Пола.

Хью кивает на второго Стамеца. Тот одет в черную форму Империи, точнее, частично одет: на нем нет ничего, кроме расстегнутой куртки, он сидит, широко раздвинув ноги, на заботливо созданном мицелием стуле, уже почти полностью возбужденный.

— Вы сюда пришли трепаться или заниматься чем-то более интересным? — Ворчание Стамеца абсолютно одинаково во всех вселенных.

Калберы синхронно ухмыляются, лицо имперского Хью не портит даже большой шрам, тянущийся зазубренной линией от виска до ключицы. Знакомство с любовью всей своей жизни у всех разное.

Пол Стамец, астромиколог на «Дискавери», главный источник ядовитого сарказма и придирок на корабле, тоже не удержался бы от реплики в ответ, но физически не способен. Он стоит на полу на коленях абсолютно голый, если не считать тонкого темного ошейника с поводком, руки связаны за спиной, и он едва может шевелить локтями. Изнутри распирает большая пробка, от вибрации которой дрожат ноги и которая достаточно большая, чтобы заставлять постанывать при каждом движении, но не ощущать явного дискомфорта. Рот широко растянут металлическим расширителем, явно позаимствованным из лазарета — на «Хароне» или на «Дискавери».

Пол чувствует, как немного побаливают челюсти и стекает изо рта нитка слюны. Он честно не понимает, как они до этого дошли, двойники, раньше опасавшиеся друг друга, а сейчас коротающие корабельные будни за встречами в мицелии. Отношения Пола с _его_ Хью не стали прохладнее, эти сеансы грубого, животного секса были скорее способом разнообразить их жизнь: ходят же супружеские пары на закрытые садомазо-вечеринки.

Для зеркальных Хью и Пола это стало, наоборот, отдушиной, возможностью увидеть, что даже после самого страстного секса есть место нежности.

Конечно же, они друг другу не доверяют, потому что никто из них не уверен до конца, на что способен в мицелии другой. И это только добавляет остроты.

Сегодня его двойник хочет просто смотреть, Пол усмехается, глядя тому в глаза: две пары темных рук уже начинают неторопливо оглаживать его тело, на глаза ложится черная плотная повязка.

Он стоит на коленях, раскрытый, обездвиженный, доступный и беззащитный, но страха нет. В конце концов, у них есть целая система стоп-жестов. Пол уже не отличает, чьи руки его ласкают и трогают буквально везде: никогда не знаешь, решит ли его Хью добавить немного силы и контроля, или же имперский Калбер заиграется в нежность.

По мокрым от слюны губам предупреждающе скользит палец, Пол послушно расслабляет глотку и кивает. Твердый горячий член утыкается в небо, скользит глубже, Пол смаргивает слезы, кто-то из них поглаживает его затылок, чьи-то пальцы скользят по спине и пояснице, размазывают потеки смазки из задницы по бедрам.

Дыхание сбивается, когда его начинают грубо и широко трахать в горло, а второй Хью мучает его дырку, вытаскивая пробку почти до конца и заново вгоняя ее до основания. Пол знает, зачем такая качественная подготовка.

Они всегда обсуждают детали предстоящей встречи вчетвером, и Пол готов к тому, что именно с ним будут делать. Он краем уха слышит учащенное дыхание, стоны и сбивчивый хриплый шепот, член вытаскивают у него изо рта, оба Хью поглаживают его тело, разминают мышцы и целуют.

Его мягко опускают на четвереньки, тело горит от шлепков, осторожных укусов и поцелуев, от которых остаются синяки. Пол улыбается, зная, кто предпочитает оставлять какие метки. Он знает, что его двойник смотрит, поэтому расставляет ноги пошире, выгибает спину и покорно опускает голову. Член снова входит глубоко в горло, пробку из задницы вытаскивают, и Пола тут же, не давая сжаться, насаживают на второй член. Чья-то рука властно тянет за поводок, заставляя его прогнуться еще больше, поясницу ломит, все тело горит, наконец он кончает без рук, всхлипывая от слишком сильной стимуляции простаты. Полу кажется, что еще немного, и он потеряет сознание. Несколько минут быстрых, слаженных движений — и Полу дают передохнуть, прохладный гель из смазки с миорелаксантом отлично помогает снова расслабиться и унять судорожные сокращения ануса, вода смягчает саднящее чувство в растраханной глотке.

Пол не успевает опомниться и перевести дух, как его зажимают между двумя разгоряченными, потными телами, и в тщательно смазанную задницу входят два члена одновременно. Пол стонет от распирающего, заполненного ощущения, его ноги разводят, облегчая проникновение, изо рта убирают расширитель, и он кричит, когда оба Хью начинают двигаться синхронно. Дырка сжимается, его мягко поглаживают по животу и промежности, целуют и кусают одновременно.

Он почти отключается, когда темп увеличивается, его тело не подчиняется голосу разума, а послушно выгибается навстречу партнерам.

Сперма толчками заполняет живот, Пол все-таки на время уплывает из реальности, а когда приходит в себя, то обнаруживает себя чисто вымытым и намазанным регенератором. Повязки на глазах давно нет, ошейника тоже, он абсолютно голый, зажатый между своим Хью и зеркальным самим собой.

Они вчетвером лежат на ковре мицелия, переплетаясь конечностями, лиловые и фиолетовые псевдо-травинки щекочут обнаженные тела.

— Я же говорил, что он перегреется и отключится.

Имперский Стамец выглядит довольным, как сытый кот, Хью со шрамом обнимает его со спины.

Пол пытается слабо возразить, но его доктор мягко целует его, поглаживая по щеке.

— Я люблю тебя, мой дорогой. — Он ласково смотрит на Хью и гладит взъерошенные волосы.

— Думаю тут все не прочь друг друга перелюбить.

Стамецы одинаково несносны во всех вселенных, похоже, заткнуть ученого можно только или прикончив, или затрахав до потери пульса.

Пол улыбается, снова опускает веки и поудобнее устраивается между двумя теплыми телами, проваливаясь в сон.


End file.
